Hidden Emotions
by Enderkiller77
Summary: A peek at the sad emotion's Eve has been hiding all this time... Raven x Eve
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wondered what would happen if Eve snapped when Raven was being a jerk to her... I'm sorry to all Raven fans for making him kind of mean in this story but if you don't like it don't read it ya silly :3 All characters are their base jobs.  
**

* * *

_Raven's Pov_

It was early in the morning when I woke yawning and wiping sleep from my eyes. I stretched a couple of times and put on my clothes and then went down to the kitchen for some breakfast. When I got there I found Eve sitting on the couch with her holo-screens or something. I walked past her with out saying a word hoping she didn't notice me.

"Hello Raven, I hope your sleep was satisfying" She said quietly.

I went to the kitchen with out saying anything and grabbed myself a piece of bread.

"You know Raven I noticed that your arm was acting differently when we were fighting those bandits. I was wondering if I could look at it in case there's any bugs or a wire malfunction" She calmly spoke.

"As if I'd let you look at my arm!" I bluntly said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Look it's a pain, it's hard enough being a cyborg so I don't want you to do anything to it stupid robot!" I said glaring at her.

"I don't find any pain in being a nasod" she replied. "In fact I believe being a nas-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled interrupting her. "There's nothing good about being a stupid robot!"

"Raven I hope you can refrain from calling me a robot, I am a nasod" She politely said.

"Yeah your one of the stupid robots who killed my...friends and.. Seris"

"I know and I'm very sorry for your loss and pain those nasods have given you" She said emotionlessly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" I screamed. _(A/N I wonder how the rest of the El gang are still asleep XD)_

Eve looked at the ground and stood up. "Yes I do..." She looked at me with an emotion I've never seen on her before, sadness.

"I know what it's like to lose people you've attached to. You think I don't know? I've lost people to... HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU HAD TO KILL YOUR FRIENDS EVERYDAY?! You think I don't notice that I'm killing my people!?" She started shuttering and tears flowed down her cheeks and on the floor. "How do you think I feel when a have to stab any nasod? Sure it feels bad when you see the dead corpses of your friends but what would you think if you caused their deaths!? Every new place a new face of disgust because I'm a nasod... Hearing people talk behind my back... Seeing graves of innocent lives taken by nasods... Rumors about horrible acts nasods have done... I'M NOT DEAF!" She yelled her tears becoming even more intense. She wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve but they still kept coming. I felt like I could only stand there as I watched her cry. "You sicken me Raven... you really do... I've never tried to be in your way but yet you go out of yours to give me some comment about how I'm stupid or evil..."

"I've never said that your evil..." I said, barely managing to speak.

"That's what you wanted to say didn't you? Even the most stupidest person in the world could tell that's what you wanted to say! I managed to put up with your glares, insults and all around ignorance until now... I have emotions to, even though I never wanted them in the first place. Part of you is nasod isn't it? Don't you feel the same way? To have everybody shun you... horrible glares and words." She gasped as she managed to stop the tears from flowing. I looked at this girl who before had never shown the slightest emotion to me had broken down in only a matter of minutes. I reached out to comfort her but she slapped my hand away. "Don't bother... Just don't, I'm going out, don't fallow me... I'll be back in a few hours" She said glumly then slowly walked out and slammed the door.

"Eve..." Was all I managed to say as she walked away.

* * *

**MWHAHAHA cliff-hanger :P If you think I should continue please tell me in your reviews ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kat: I'll kill this cookie if you don't write more!  
**

**Ender: NUUUUUU! NOT THE COOKIE! I'll write more! I'll write more!**

**Kat: ^w^ Good...**

**(By the way I'm probably going to make the whole story in Ravens Pov -w-) **

* * *

_Raven's Pov_

"SLAM" Went the door and I was left in the dust thinking about what Eve had said.

'I never knew she felt that way... I thought that she was just an unemotional robot, now that I think about I remember her refusing to go to a new village unless we had checked it out first' I smacked myself for never realizing it before.' I'm such an idiot! I've always acted like a jerk around her why didn't she defend herself before? She probably just didn't want to cause trouble or maybe she didn't know how to...' I smacked myself again. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to find Rena looking at me with concern.

"Raven are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"No... not really" I replied and plopped myself in a chair.

"Why? What happened and where is Eve?" She inquired as she sat down right next to me.

"It's all my fault! I said something to her and she started crying..." I answered guiltily.

"You made her cry? What did you say to her to get her to start crying?" Rena asked.

"Well she asked to see my arm and when I refused we got into a 'argument' if you can call it that, then she kind of broke down and told me about how she felt about having to be and kill nasods"

"Wow... So where did she go?"

"She walked out of the door and said 'Don't fallow me' so I didn't" I explained.

"Raven, what if she doesn't come back!?" She exclaimed.

"I'm sure she will, right?" I said hopefully.

"Or what if gets attacked and she can't defend herself?" She continued with even more worry.

"Rena calm down we've cleared most of the monsters out it's not like she'll die out there. I mean she can handle it" I said trying to calm Rena down.

"I'm still worried about her... She might try to go into a hard dungeon by herself to cool off some steam. We should at least find out where she is" She said still worried.

I let out a sigh," Fine what if we wake up the others and search for her?"

"Sure that would be good" She said.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Elsword yawned," What are we doing again?" He asked for the 50th time.

"We're searching for Eve!" Aisha said while hitting him on the head with her staff.

"Raven can you tell us were we should look?"Asked Chung.

"Elsword will search the village, Chung you go to the Return plains, I want Rena to search the transport tunnel, Aisha you'll check out the Altera plains and I'll be at the Nasod foundry" I explained.

"What about Altera core?" Elsword asked sleepy.

"If we don't find Eve in the other places we'll search there next, meet back here in two hours and if you don't come back we'll search for you" I replied.

* * *

1 hour and 30 minutes later in the Nasod Foundry...

'Where the hell is she?' I thought to myself as I walked passed broken nasod parts. The old nasod shells seemed like ghosts, like they weren't really there. It kind of creeped me out. I turned the corner and jumped back as I had almost walked into a disfigured metallic head hanging on the ceiling by a few wires. With a swing of my sword I chopped the wires holding up the head and it fell on the floor with an eerie clash that echoed like a voice of impending doom. I strained my ears to see if I could hear anything and my diligence payed off. I heard a small whimper in the background fallowed by the sound of loud footsteps. I immediately ran in the direction I had heard the noise come from and found Eve surrounded by ten large and fierce nasods. She was badly bruised, covered in cuts and could barely stand. Eve managed to raise her arm and call her two faithful drones, Moby and Remy to come at her side ready to protect their mistress.

"ILLUSION STINGER" Eve yelled as the drones turned into two spears and pierced through three of the nasods before making a continuous explosion that blasted the three apart.

The remaining seven nasods looked at their fallen companions for a second then turned to Eve ready to attack. One brought their arm up and slashed Eve across the stomach. She screamed in pain and fell down crying.

"Just kill me... Do it..." She whispered closing her eyes.

"EVE!" I yelled as I ran from my hiding place. I brought my sword up and sliced one of the nasods on the head, it malfunctioned and fell dead on the ground. The six nasods turned away from Eve and began shooting lasers at me. I quickly ducked and rolled under the belly of a large eight legged nasod, doing a spin attack by chopping it's legs off and it fell to the floor with a loud thunk. The other five nasods were trying to surround me but I was consistently running around them dodging their lasers while managing to get closer with every dodge. I was able to get close to one and stab it right through the eye and it crashed down on the floor, shattering like glass. One of the nasods, a humongous beast, hit me against the wall with it's metallic leg. I recovered quickly to see the four remaining nasods had surrounded me and were charging up their laser beams. I knew there was no way out...

That's when I saw Eve stand up and hit one of the nasods with her drones then turning them into spears and chopping off the nasods circuitry while it fell with an ear shattering clatter. The other four nasods turned their backs at me and shoot Eve with their charged up lasers. It was as if in slow motion she was falling down, light lost from her eyes, arms reaching out, legs slipping. Then she fell with out a sound, like an angel on a bed of clouds. I was so horrified at the seance I couldn't say anything, I just stood there silently screaming. The nasods turned away from her like she was nothing! Like Eve was just a piece of garbage! They began charging their lasers again.

I charged towards them and with all might screaming, "BREAKING FIST!" My nasod arm was covered in fire as I smashed through all four of the nasods heads, completely destroying them with all my strength. The nasods quivered there for a second then fell down, in all there destroyed glory. I rushed to Eve trying to remember any medical treatment techniques I had learned in my time as a Crow mercenary. I placed my human hand over Eve's heart, I felt a faint beating sound. I looked at her cut arms and stomach and looked franticly for anything that could be used as a bandage, I found some cloth and wrapped it around her arms and stomach. I felt her heart beat again, growing fainter by the minute. I picked her up and started running back to the house, hopeful that someone could save her...

* * *

**Ender: You asked for it so here ya go!**

**Eve: I'M GOING TO DIE! BRING ME BACK TO LIFE! *Shacks Ender***

**Ender: YOUR NOT DEAD YET!**

**Raven: And she better stay not dead... *Murdurous aura***

**Ender: You'll just have to wait and see -w- Sorry for the cliffhanger it's just I'm so dang good at doing them XD  
**


End file.
